In the beginning
by margoblurm
Summary: What happened when the 15 years old Laurie Juspeczyk, alias Silk Spectre II, put deliberately her life in danger and obliged The Comedian to act like a parent? Contains non-consensual spanking. Don’t like, don’t read. Please, review!


**Please excuse my English! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Watchmen. Big surprise, huh?

I don't really know the Watchmen. So, I'm sorry if there are some big mistakes.

**Warning:** Some violence. Contains non-consensual spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Au Commencement… (In the beginning…)**

Laurie Juspeczyk, alias Silk Spectre II, was not the happiest 15 years old in the world. First, her mom was a former super hero known as Silk Spectre. And secondly, Sally Jupiter wanted her daughter to follow her steps. Great!

Laurie sighed. Okay, thanks to her mother training, she could easily defend herself. And she had this gorgeous costume… All black and yellow, composed of black flat boots, high-waisted shorts, and short jacket. It was top mode… and much more decent than her mother's costume.

But today, it was her first day with the Watchmen. A bunch of old guys uncoolanddecrepit. The youngest was 21. He was definitely close of retirement. At 15, she was the baby of the team: why her mother had to throw her now in this 'heroes world'? Because of her age, she had to show respect and obey to every of her team-mates. This sucks!

The guys were preparing the mission (her first mission). It consisted in the arrest of a terrorists group.

'Rorschach and I will pass by the roof, while the rest enters by the back door. Silk Spectre will guard the front door and prevent any evasion.' Nite Owl asked. 'Did you all understood?'

'Yeah. It's all clear birdie boy.' The Comedian said, smirking. The others nodded too. All seemed to agree with the plan. All, excepted…

'Why do I have to guard a stupid door while you have all the fun?' Silk Spectre exclaimed.

'Well, it's your first day in this team and you are still yo…' Nite Owl began, but the furious teenager cut him.

'Don't even say it!' She nearly yelled. 'I might be younger than you, but it doesn't mean I'm less competent!'

'Hey! Cut the crap, Sunshine! He's right and you know it!' The Comedian said, stepping in front of her. 'You don't have any field experience. So, you _will_ stay outside like it was planed. Kapish?' He crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

Laurie looked at him in the eyes. Then she let out a frustrated sigh and stomped out of the room.

'She is difficult.' Nite Owl said, as he stepped beside The Comedian.

'Yep. Just like her mother.' The gruff man whispered distantly.

* * *

Terrorists' quarters, 10 pm.

.

The mission had begun two minutes ago. Laurie could already hear different sounds of fight accompanied with some angry shouts.

She so wanted to go! Her conscience dictated her to stay there like she had been told to. But if she could prove herself to the others, maybe they would stop treating her like a child.

Laurie, like any teenager, decided not to listen her conscience. She entered the building. It was like walking in hell: she heard several firing guns; saw some people flying before they crashed against the wall.

Suddenly, an armed man appeared in front of her. Before she could react, he had his gun pointed on her head. She would have died if The Comedian hadn't pushed her away. She fell down, hard. She got up just in time to see the hero put a bullet between the terrorist eyes. She stared in disbelieve at the scene. It wasn't the first time she had seen someone died, but the fact that she could have been shot was scarier than anything else.

Someone grabbed her upper arm and dragged her outside.

'What were you thinking?' She was looking in The Comedian's eyes. His anger was palpable.

She tried to talk, but only a strangled whine came out of her mouth. Understanding her distress, The Comedian made her sit on the nearest front steps.

'I need to go back in there.' He said. 'If you move from here, you won't like the consequences. Kapish?' She nodded slightly.

Then he went back in the building, letting her think about her mistakes.

* * *

After a quiet and tense ride to the base, Laurie had been send in a small room -a library- while the adults were discussing her fate in the next room.

'We should fired her!'

'Rorschach! She's just a kid, and kids make mistakes!' Nite Owl said, vehemently.

'Then, what do we do? We can't make her do some crappy missions or paperwork. Her offence is too important.' Ozymandias said.

'Rha, shit! Stop acting like she is in crystal!' The Comedian growled. 'I'm the one that saved her. I'm going to deal with her.' He added, as he headed to the door.

But Captain Metropolis blocked him before he could make two steppes. 'I am not letting you alone with her!' He said icily. The episode with Sally Jupiter was still fresh in his mind.

'Hey! I'm not that of a pervert! I'm interested in grown women, not some teenage girl.' The Comedian snapped.

_And definitely not interested by my own daughter._ He thought.

'So what will you do? Beat her half to death? I have seen your methods, you know?' Capt Metropolis continued, his voice full of venom.

'I'm not going to beat her, I'm going to spank her.' The Comedian replied flatly.

'You… What?' Several other shouts filled the room.

'Listen up! What did she do?' The Comedian asked. 'She disobeyed a direct order and recklessly put her life in danger. Sounds like some teenage rebellion to me.'

'Yeah, but…' Ozymandias began.

'No buts. She acted like a kid, she'll be treated like one.'

'Let him go, Metropolis. I think I prefer this solution to another.' Nite Owl sighed. 'Beside, they will be in the next room, we can easily interfere.'

The Comedian nodded and headed to the library.

* * *

As he entered, The Comedian observed Laurie. She was sitting in the further sofa of the library. She didn't looked at him, even when he dragged a chair to sit in front of her.

'I f… up, right?' Laurie said, staring at her hands.

The Comedian chuckled softly. 'You could say that, Darlin'.'

She finally looked at him. 'I'm fired, huh? It was the shortest career ever.' She said with a sad smile. 'Mom will kill me.'

'No.' Laurie watched him with confusion. 'You're not fired.'

Seeing her incomprehension grew, he explained: 'I'm here to punish you. You'll have to come here, by the way.' He said, patting his knee.

Suddenly, a flash of understanding appeared in her eyes. She moved as far as she could on the sofa.

'You know, Darlin', if I've got to fetch you, you won't like the consequences.' He said. 'You got to three.'

'One.'

Laurie shacked her head no.

'Two. Last chance, baby girl.'

The 'no' became more vehement.

'Three. That's it! Come here!' The Comedian said, getting up. He tried to grab her wrist**.**

At this moment, Laurie decided she had to make a run for it. She pushed him away quite violently, and run to the door. But before she could make it, The Comedian grabbed her by her waist. He carried the thrashing teen to his chair. He sat and slammed her, face down on his lap. He wasted no time and furiously began to slap the girl's upturned bottom.

Laurie immediately tried to escape the smacks. But instead of stopping, The Comedian reassured his grip and aimed some painful slaps on her sit spots.

'OW! S-stop it!' Laurie cried, even more thrashing around.

'I suggest you to stop struggling or you will loose some pieces of closing.' The Comedian said, never stopping the spanking.

Laurie immediately stopped fighting and chose to cry at each smack.

'Cry bloody murder won't help you either.' The Comedian said, as he tried to suppress a grin. 'Why don't you tell me why you're getting this spanking?'

'Are you -OW- insane? Ouch!'

'And insulting me while being in this position is not sane either.' He replied, landing four particularly hard smacks. 'Try again!'

'AIE! Ok, ok! I -Ow! - disobeyed an order.' Laurie winced.

'And?'

'And what? Owwww.'

The Comedian placed again some smacks on her sit spots. 'You'd better find an answer, because I can keep going for a very long time, you know?'

And then he resumed spanking the bottom in front of him.

At this moment, Laurie was lost. She didn't know what to answer. So, she simply quit fighting and began to sob desperately.

'I- I don't k-know! I'm s-sorry!' She cried.

Sensing that she had enough, The Comedian immediately stopped. He gently picked her in his arms, and rocked her until she seemed calm again.

The girl -_his girl_- was now sniffing on his shoulder. He lifted her head and looked at her in the eyes.

'You didn't just disobeyed an order, Laurie.' He said, his face serious. 'You also put your life in danger.'

'But…'

'No! Put your life in danger is not okay! Do you think we want to loose you? Do you think your mother wants to loose you?'

At this point, Laurie was crying once again. He cuddled her gently. 'If you pull a stunt like today you can be sure I will spank you again. You are too important to risk your life so stupidly. Do you understand?'

Laurie forcefully nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

'Good! Now go put your nose in that corner, please.' She looked at him quizzically. 'You fight me earlier, remember? So, go face the corner. It's your punishment.' He said, as they both got up.

'But it's a punishment for kids!' Laurie said, pouting.

'So is a spanking. Now march!' The Comedian replied, smacking lightly her backside.

When she finally was facing the walls, The Comedian silently headed out of the room.

* * *

'How did it go?' Captain Metropolis asked. The other heroes and he were anxiously facing The Comedian.

'She is fine. Well, she won't be sitting for a couple of days, but otherwise she is fine.' The Comedian sighed.

The others seamed reassured by this statement. He quickly let them at their discussion. He really needed a cigar.

* * *

A few hours later, The Comedian was looking at the city for the base's unique balcony. Laurie had returned home earlier that night. He finally had some time to think. After all, his first action as a father had been a difficult one. And Sally will definitely kill him when she will learn about it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

He heard someone come in his direction. A second latter, Captain Metropolis was standing beside him.

'Are you okay?' The blond man asked.

The Comedian was stunned. Metropolis had barely talked to him in twenty years, and now he was asking about his feeling? It wasn't right!

'I know you are her father.' Metropolis said, bluntly.

'How?' He asked, clearly shocked.

'I had some suspicions so I asked Sally.'

'If you known, why did you tried to stop me today?' He growled.

'I was seriously doubting you could be a good father. I was wrong. You handled the whole ordeal pretty well.' He clapped The Comedian's shoulder. 'Come on, let's go inside. You deserve a drink.'

'One shot won't be enough to make me forget, you know.'

Both were still chatting when they went inside.

**FIN**

**Hope you liked?**

**Review or not review, that is the question! ^^**


End file.
